Putting a smile on my face again
by Devil-of-the-Moon
Summary: What do you do when you need to capture the avatar but it goes terribly wrong?


The night closed his dark colors around the two figures who were standing in the dark alley. A young man was standing right in front of a figure with a mask. Who was behind the mask was a question many had asked but neither of them had gotten an answer. ''what are your orders Amon?'' He asked the man with the mask. He watched the masked figure with a face that didn't show any emotion. The masked man looked at the boy and said: ''The young avatar has arrived early. We don't want her to feel lonely don't we?'' The boy watched the other figure and nodded. He knew what he had to do…

At the other end of the city on Air temple island was the young avatar busy with her airbending training. Her teacher Tenzin was shouting various of instructions to her and she tried to listen to them and at the same time she tried to use them in training. After a few failed attempts she screamed irritated and turned to her teacher. ''Why can't I airbend? What's wrong with me?'' she screamed furious at her teacher. The man looked at the young avatar and a took a deep breath. ''Korra there are things you can't learn that easy. Remember how it took avatar Aang a long time to learn how to earthbend?'' The young woman looked at the man and said ''But I'm not him! I need to learn airbending! I can't be the avatar without it!'' Tenzin looked at the girl and signed. ''We stop with the training for today and start over tomorrow for now just rest'' he said before he took off.

She watched how Tenzin got away and turned around letting a scream of irritation coming out. ''screw him and his rest'' she said while she took off to find Naga. After she found her polar bear-dog she took off on her to republic city. She had never been there at night and it had made her curious for some reason. When she arrived in the harbor and got on the land she bended the water out of Naga's fur and out of her clothes before she started walking through the city. It was wonderful with all the lights from the restaurants and other places and sometimes she just had to take a deep breath to survive all the beauty. At last she walked through the gates from the park and sat down on the edge of the fountain. She looked at the bright sky who showed her his stars and sighed. ''sometimes this avatar stuff is pretty hard'' she said to her polar bear-dog. She looked at her best and only friend and smiled a little sad. ''But I have you so we're ok aren't we?'' The polar bear-dog barked to agree and Korra smiled. Yeah what could go wrong here?

After he talked to Amon he had going around to get some information. He knew her name and age and where she stayed but beside of that it was a mystery. She was a mystery. No one knew much about her what made his mission a lot more complicated. A sigh got out of his mouth as he walked through the city. He had to get more information from someone or he had to find it out himself but one way or the other his mission was going to be hard at the moment. At that moment he got a plan. ''Well that should work'' he muttered to himself walking to the other edge of the city. A little smile showed on his face and he was pretty satisfied with himself. ''yeah that is defiantly going to work.''

The next day she sneaked out again. Tenzin wasn't very happy when he found out that Korra had gone to republic city on her own and had scold her for her stupid action. But it didn't matter what he had told her she just wanted to go back to the city. She knew the routes the guardians from the white lotus took so it wasn't hard to avoid. And besides that, before they even knew she was gone she was already a few miles away. When she entered Republic City for the second time it was as nice as the first time. She walked through the streets watching the people on the street not noticing that with every step she took there where less and less people. After quite a while she stopped walking and looked around. ''Where's everybody?'' She asked herself. She looked around herself and sighed. Where was she? Where were all the people? Where the questions that came into her head. At the moment she wanted to go further she heard a voice behind her. ''Are you lost?'' the evil tone in the voice caused her to shiver and to turn slowly. She looked at the man who had spoken to her and knew at the moment that she looked at him that he was trouble. ''No I'm not but thanks for asking'' she said to him. She wanted to turn around to walk away from him but he spoke again. ''Well it's nice that you're not lost but I still want you to come with me'' she smirked and looked at him. ''Yeah don't think so'' and she turned around and walked away but after a few steps she heard the sound of fire coming at her and she had to turn quick to escape for the flames. ''It was not a question'' said the man angry and after those words a few other men walked out of the alleys around her. A smile came on her face and she felt her fighting spirit go up. The next attack that was shot on her was from her right and she dodged it with ease. ''is that everything you have?'' She asked while returning the attacks.

He had to say the girl had spirit. He watched from one of the roofs from the near buildings and saw how she dodged attack after attack. At the moment that one of the triple threat triad man came to close she surprised him with an eartbending move that shot him of the ground into the air to let him fly into a wall. He smirked and jumped from the roof to the ground to lend on his feet and to dodge an attack that came in her back. ''Are those the things you guys do if a girl doesn't want to come with you?'' he asked while shooting his own attacks at the men. He saw that the avatar was looking at him for a second but quickly returned to attacking. He dodged another attack and throw an attack in return and after his last attack the triple threat triads gave up and started running. ''And stay away!'' screamed the girl. He watched how the last man disappeared and turned to her. ''Mako is the name'' he looked at her and placed a smile on his face. ''Korra'' she answered his greeting while looking at him. ''Thanks for helping me out there'' she said with a smile ''no problem'' was what he told her. His plan was going smooth.

After the fight they walked back to the main street. She let out a sigh of relieve when she saw the crowd of people again. ''Never thought I would be so happy to see so many people in one place'' she said while laughing at herself. She saw how the boy looked at her and focused quickly at the shops beside her. She didn't knew how she could thank him or what she even could do. But before she could think of something she heard her name. ''Korra!'' she looked up to see the three airbending children running towards her. ''Hey kids'' she said with a smile before they ran in to her. ''Korra where were you?'' asked Jinora ''Yeah korra where were you? Who's that boy? What are you doing here together? And why..'' before Ikki could finish her sentence she heard the angry voice of Tenzin. ''Korra for spirits sake! Where were you!'' she wanted to answer the question but she hadn't a change. ''I told you to stay on the island!'' '' Tenzin please!'' she screamed to him. ''You can't let me stay on that island like a prisoner!''

He didn't knew what he had to do. The fight wasn't something he wanted to interfere in but he couldn't run away either because of the kids who were swarming around him like bees. Question after question was fired at him. Most of the questions had something to do with the fact that he was with the avatar. Why was he with her? What was his relationship to her? Was he her boyfriend? For spirits sake what did he need to answer? No he wasn't her boyfriend he wasn't even a friend! But he couldn't tell them what he was! He couldn't tell them that he was on a mission to capture the avatar! Luckily for him the airbending master came to his rescue. After the man had ended his fight with the avatar he turned to his kids and sent them home to tell that he had found her. After the kids were gone he turned to Mako. ''I heard that you helped Korra after she got in trouble.'' He nodded and the man continued. ''I'm very grateful for that and I want to thank you. How about you join us for dinner?'' The question surprised him and he couldn't say anything for a moment. After he quickly restored himself he nodded as an agreement. ''It would be a honor sir'' The man smiled and nodded satisfied. ''Well that's settled then. If you want to follow me.''

When they came on Air temple island he was amazed. It was beautiful. It was the first time that he went here and he knew that this was the only place where Amon didn't had men. When Amon would hear from him that he had been on Air temple island he would be satisfied with him. Not only because he came close to the avatar but also because he could give Amon information about the island. ''It's really big isn't it'' he looked at Korra who nodded. ''Yes it is. Do you want me to give you a guided tour?'' he nodded and saw how her eyes began to glitter of joy. He didn't knew why she was so happy with his answer but it placed a smile on his face. ''Well lets go then!'' she said while grapping his wrist and pulling him with her.

''Well I want to start here'' she said with a smile on her face. He was the first person she had met who didn't treat her as something really important and she was happy with that. ''I want to introduce you to my best friend. Meet Naga'' After the polar bear-dog heard her name she came running towards Korra. ''Hey girl'' she patted the polar bear-dog and looked at Mako. ''Mako Naga, Naga Mako'' She saw the surprised look at his face and smiled. ''You… You have a polar bear-dog?'' He asked her surprised. She chuckled and nodded. ''Yeah looks like it'' she said while pulling him along with her to see the rest of the island. After she showed him the place from the flying bisons, the dorms and the training ground she told him to follow her. ''Dinner should be ready so I hope you are hungry.'' She walked to the house with him and sat down. After everyone was there she started to eat while talking with the family and Mako. After dinner she saw how he thanked the family and her and walked to the ferry. ''Hope to see you again!'' she screamed to him. She saw how he turned with a smile and heard him scream that he hoped the same.

How's the mission going Mako? He recognized the voice immediately and turned around. ''It's going fine Amon. I've met the avatar and stayed on Air temple Island. Tenzin invited me for dinner after I saved Korra from the Triple Threat Triads.'' He looked at the man as he spoke. ''Good. Let them think that you're not dangerous. Get her trust and when you have that capture her and bring her to me. She's the biggest obstacle we have to take before we can equalize everyone.'' He nodded ''I will not disappoint you Amon'' ''Good because I don't like betrayers'' and with those words Amon disappeared again.

After a good rest at home Mako decided that he wanted to go to air temple island. He had to become friends with korra for the mission and although he didn't liked it he had no choice. He had to do it for his brother to keep him save. And it didn't matter how he had to do it as long as it kept him save. When he arrived at air temple island he saw that Korra was training. He walked towards her and waited patiently until she ended her training. He knew that she hadn't noticed him so he just sat down on the ground and watched her. She was elegant, quick and strong and her hair was dancing with the movement of her body. A little layer of sweat covert her face and arms and as he looked at it he noticed how her skin got a golden glance with the sun on it. At that moment Korra stopped training and stand still in the middle of the ground, panting like a deer who had ran for his life. ''Not bad'' he came out of the spot where he had sat on the ground and walked toward her. She noticed him right away after he had spoken. ''What are you doing here?'' he smiled and looked at her. ''Well I thought about your fight with Tenzin and how he wasn't happy that you went on your own to Republic city so I thought maybe he's ok with you going to Republic city if I'm with you. '' he looked at how her eyes went bigger and the next thing he knew was how the girl embraced him in a hug. He looked at her surprised and when she noticed what she had done she quickly stepped away. ''sorry'' she said to him with an embraced smile on her face. He grinned and shook his head. ''Not a problem'' she smiled happy again and jumped up and down from exited. ''I'm going to ask Tenzin right away'' and before he knew she ran off to find her airbending teacher.

After she found Tenzin she calmed herself. ''Tenzin can I ask you something?'' she looked at the man and when he nodded she continued ''You remember Mako right? Well he asked if I could go with him to Republic city because you don't want me to go alone. Is that ok with you?'' she looked at Tenzin with puppy eyes and the man signed. ''Don't stay to long, come home before dinner and don't do stupid things!'' she screamed from joy after his words and hugged the man. ''You're the best!'' she screamed after she had let him go. ''See you later Tenzin.'' She turned around and ran back to Mako. ''It's ok with him'' she said with a smile. He smiled back at her and after that they left for the next ferry.

When they arrived at the harbor she jumped out of the ferry. She was happy that Tenzin had let her go and she couldn't thank Mako enough. ''I owe you, you know'' he smiled and looked at her. ''No you don't I'm just taking a girl out for a walk through the city. There's nothing special about'' he chuckled. ''I just hope that you're going to enjoy this'' she smiled at him en nodded. ''I'm going to, I know that for sure'' she saw how he smiled and putted her arm through his. ''well come on mister we're going into the city'' she said with a big smile. He looked at her and at her arm and just started to walk with her besides him. ''Where do you want to go?'' she looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. ''I've no idea'' after she gave him her answer his eyes started to sparkle. ''Well I know a place you're going to like.'' He took her with him and started to walk to the pro-bending arena. ''you're a fan of pro-bending?'' she watched at him with a smile while giving him her answer. ''To be honest I've never seen a pro-bending fight.'' He shook his head. ''that's a shame. Well then you're going to see your first pro-bending fight today if you like it or not.'' She chuckled and started to walk faster. ''Well where are we waiting for come on then! I can't wait to see one''

''Ok that was fantastic!'' did he hear her scream. He put his fingers in his ears but laughs. ''I knew that you would like it'' he smiled and looked at the girl. Her blue eyes sparkled more than he had seen them do before and it made him happy. Why? He didn't knew but he had forgotten everything for a moment. ''well we still have some time left so I would like you to meet someone.'' Before he realized what he had said she had agreed. He could hit himself. What was he doing? ''well follow me.'' He took her hand and started walking to the apartment where he and his brother lived.

''Bolin are you home?'' he closed the door and climbed the stairs with Korra behind him. ''hey big bro I'm here'' he walked to the living room and found his brother there. ''hee Bo I want you to meet Korra. Korra Bolin, my brother, Bolin Korra.'' He watched how they greeted each other and saw at the look on Bolin's face that he liked the girl. ''Where did you find her bro?'' he asked him smiling. ''I've met her yesterday and picked her up today at air temple island.'' His brother who just took a sip of his drink choked after he heard it and coughed. ''you.. found her.. where?'' did his brother said coughing. ''Air temple island'' he looked at his brother who stopped coughing and was looking from him to her. ''But that means that she's the Avatar'' he said. You could hear the surprise in his voice. He looked at Korra and nodded but before he could say something she already agreed with his brother. ''that true'' she said with a smile while she took place on the cough. ''Hope that you don't mind?''

It was time to go home. He brought Korra to the ferry where they said goodbye and he watched how the ferry took her to Air temple island. After she was gone he walked right home. What was he doing? What was he even thinking bringing her home. Letting her meet Bolin. He couldn't get involved in this! A sigh left his mouth. ''How is it going Mako?'' he turned around to see Amon standing there. ''Good.. Good Sir.'' The man looked at him. ''I watch you. Don't think that you can change your mission Mako. And don't even try to betray me.'' He nodded. What was he going to do?

A few days passed and he and Korra had met several times. In the times that they met he could forget everything. The problems that he had, the mission, Amon… It wasn't going as planned he knew that this was going to go terribly wrong. But he couldn't do something about it. He liked to be around her. He liked the time they had spend together. He sighed and looked at the sky. They were in the park and lay down on the grass. ''what's wrong'' she asked him. He looked at her and smiled. ''Nothing I was just thinking.'' She smiled at him and he pushed himself up a little bit. He leaned against the tree and looked at her. He saw that she did the same. He carefully removed a strain of hair out of her face and placed it behind her ear. ''do you know how beautiful you are?'' Muttered he. He saw the blush on her cheeks and smiled. He leaned a little bit forwards, hesitating, but when he saw that she did the same he pushed his lips on hers. He felt her soft and warm lips on his and kissed her softly. And that was the moment that everything went wrong. He heard her scream and opened his eyes to see her between a few equalist. ''Mako help!'' he heard the panic in her voice and jumped on his feet. That was when he saw him. ''You did a good job Mako'' Amon spoke to him as he watched the equalist that chi-blocked Korra. She saw the surprise in her eyes, the hope that flew out of them, the pain that came in return. ''I trusted you! '' did he hear her scream while the tears rolled over her face. ''I loved you'' the words she screamed to him caused more pain then he thought they would. ''I'm sorry'' he whispered while he looked at her. ''I'm so sorry'' and then she was gone.

He sat on the ground for what looked like an hour. He battled with himself. This was what he had to do to keep Bolin save. It was a good thing. But he didn't believe the words. He was angry with himself that he had let it come so far. He was disappointed. That was the moment he took a decision. He jumped on his feet and ran to the harbor and jumped in the water. He swam as quickly as possible to Air temple island and ran up the beach. ''Tenzin! For spirits sake where are you?! Tenzin!'' the man came out of the dorm and he ran towards him. ''I'm so stupid'' he said ''he.. she.. Korra..'' the man looked at him and placed his hand on his shoulder ''Calm down Mako take a deep breath and tell me what's going on.'' He took a breath and looked at Tenzin. ''Amon has captures Korra and it's my fault. It's all my fault!'' he turned around and shot a ball of fire at the beach. ''It's all my fault'' he screamed while turning back to Tenzin. He looked at the man who was in shock for a moment but then ran quickly in to the house. He watched how he came out again after a few minutes and walked towards Mako. ''Take Naga and meet me at the harbor we're going to find Korra'' he nodded and ran to the place where he knew Naga should be. He took the polar bear-dog and climbed on her back while he gave her the instructions he had learned from Korra. Korra… He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts and concentrated on the polar bear-dog below him. ''we have to find her Naga we have to'' was what he told her before they jumped into the water.

They strolled through the city, street after street. ''come on Naga'' he said. The polar bear-dog barked and tried to find the scent of Korra again. After a few streets more Naga stopped and sniffed. Then she took off. He had to grab her fur to stay in the saddle and tried as good as possible to go with the movement of Naga. After a few minutes Naga stopped and barked. He looked around him and climbed of Naga. ''Where is she girl?'' the polar bear-dog walked to the nearest building and barked again. He nodded and walked to the door. He listened and heard a scream of anger coming from inside. He kicked the door in and shot a few balls of fire while running in to the building. The equalist where surprised but attacked back after a few seconds. He jumped from side to side to avoid them and shot them one by one. The anger was rushing through his body while he ran further into the building to find Korra. He eventually found her in one of the dark rooms. She was chained and he knew that from time to time one of the equalists chi-blocked her so she couldn't use her bending. He watched a few seconds at her but then moved towards her. ''Korra?'' She looked up with red eyes and he knew that it was his fault that she had cried. He tried to not look at her while he moved to her chains. ''I'm so sorry'' he tried to break the chains with his hand but eventually had to use his bending to burn them. He kneeled beside her and looked at her. ''Can you stand?'' she looked at him, confusion in her eyes but she tried to stand up. She immediately fell back to the ground but he caught her before she hit the floor. ''that's a no'' he said. He laid his arms around her and took her into his arms while walking towards the exit. There was Naga already waiting for them. he placed her on Naga and took his place behind her. ''Naga go. Go home girl'' He knew that this war wasn't over but he was happy that he found her and that she was save again.

After a full day of rest she was good to go again. After Mako had taken her home he had disappeared right after Tenzin came in. She didn't knew what she had to do with him. She didn't knew if she could forgive him for the things he had done to her. She didn't even knew if she would ever see him again… a tear fell down her cheek after that thought. ''No she wanted to see him again. She had to forgive him. He couldn't leave her behind!'' She placed her face into the fur of the polar bear-dog and cried quietly. When she heard footsteps behind her she looked up to see the one she wanted to see the most. He was standing there not knowing what he had to do. When he saw her face he wanted to turn around again but she could stop him before he was gone. ''Don't go'' did she say with a voice filled with pain. She saw how he looked at her. ''I don't deserve you'' he said with a cracking voice. ''It's my fault that he captured you. It's all my fault.'' He looked at her and her eyes filled with tears. ''I'm a horrible person. I've lied to you. I've lied all the time. But I love yo-, She didn't let him speak. She silenced him with a kiss on his mouth and closed her eyes. After the kiss she opened her eyes again. ''Don't ever do that again'' and after those words she saw a tear falling of his cheek and she kissed him again. Yeah she could forgive him. She could forgive the man she loved.


End file.
